S05E04 - Between a C*ck and a Hard Place
The actual title of the episode is Between a C#ck and a Hard Place, but the # symbol is not allowed in the title of wiki pages, so it had to be substituted with an asterisk. The hosts announce that they will be appearing at the Emerald City Comic Con. This episode picks up midway through Chapter 6 and then starts in on Chapter 7. Episode Summary Dana uses Harry to turn back into Draco and then leaves him high and (not so much) dry as Harriet. Harry then seeks help from his (very) good friend Hermione. Ron gets ice cream. Notable Moments * The hosts reminisce about Quickie 1 when they were trying out new opening segments that Lyndsay wrote in which Danny had to call himself odd names. Also when they had him drink Crystal Pepsi and eat Bertie Botts'. * Allie shares stories of her trip to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando. * PSA: The hosts are working within the confines of the story and are not aiming to confuse sex and gender. * Still trying to work out the rules around zerophilia. * Draco/Dana compared to ** Mrs. Doubtfire when he had to keep changing costumes during the birthday dinner. ** one of the Dolly Surprise dolls whose hair would grow when you cranked their arms ("Dana Surprise") ** The hats that had a fake ponytail attached * (A:) Where did the jiz go? (D:) Right into the plothole! * Discussion of Quantum Leap * Harry is still blindfolded, so he's playing Pin the Tail on the Dana. * Lyndsay notes that it's impressive that he's doing anal for the first time and managing both a boob and a clit workaround all while blindfolded. * "LUCY! You've got a lot of explaining to do!" * Ron acting creepy and invading Harriet's personal space. * Danny jokes that he imagines Ron walking back in from getting ice cream with whipped cream on his penis. * Hermione very clinically makes Harry orgasm. She's a very good friend. * Is Harry dense, or open-minded? * Allie gets a Wango (and also botches the Wango song) Wands Up or Down Allie: Hoftie * Into the sex piece, but all the dubious consent makes it feel off base Lyndsay: Hoftie * Wants all the sex to happen at the Pansy's gender reveal party for the baby Danny: Up * Up for the sex parts * Lying to someone you're having sex with is not hot, Liar Liarson. * Surgical Hermione sex Potterotics Shout Outs * Emily Porter is tasked with creating a "Varsity Red" meme by Lyndsay. Also mentioned is her famous bobsled work from Season 4. * Danny talks about his get-together with a few of the Jasons (Emily Porter, Ali Matthews and Alyssa Dewitte, and Eric Scull) in Chicago recently. * Wango winners: Melinda (BJ, South country lunch, finger bang, Plughorn, Pansy), Danny D (Doritos, sexy owl, CONSENT, Harry's befuddled, verginer) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:1 Wand Up Category:2018 Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:Danny: Up Category:Allie: Hoftie Category:Lyndsay: Hoftie